Sister of a Host Club Member
by Geekysarcasm
Summary: Kita Yuuki disguises herself as a boy to wear a more comfortable uniform at school. Her best friend, Umehito Nekozawa helps her along the way. Her mother is dead, and her father abuses her. What will happen when she befriends the Host Club? What will happen when two Host Members recall they're friends? What about her brother? first fanfiction Strong Language, Abuse
1. How We Started

My name is Kita Yuuki, the daughter of the used to be famous Yuuki Corporation. The corporation fell shortly after my mother fell ill. My mother had met a man named Suoh. They had fallen in love before the corporation fell. Mother became pregnant soon after they became engaged, but his mother forced him to call it off to find a younger, richer wife. I guess you could say Suoh is my dad, but the man I called 'Dad' has been horrible to me. When I was seven, my father got drunk and got in an accident, killing my mother and his son. He blamed me for it. I was the devil daughter whom cursed my mother. We had never found her will. Things became bad. Oyaji forced me to wear a kimono around him and would punish me if I ever did anything wrong or he felt like it. I had several burn marks from his cigars on my left side. The right side of my body had bruises, mostly. My face was covered in bruises, so I caked makeup over it when I left for school. One thing I hated was dressing like a girl. My best friend, Umehito Nekozawa knew that. He bought me the school uniform when I was too poor to buy one. He made sure to buy me the male uniform. At school I was simply registered as Yuuki Hikozoa. Ume-chan bought me a cell phone with his number programmed as an emergency number. If I push the call button on my phone it calls him.

"You are so ungrateful to me. What shape would you like?" Oyaji asked me. My mother had only just passed away, I didn't know any better.

"A heart," I replied. I had smiled lightly even though there were tears in my eyes.

"Come over here, child," Oyaji ordered. I walked over to him. I felt a searing pain and I yelled in pain. There has been a heart burned onto my left wrist since that day. I learned he likes me to be quiet at times and scream at others. If I don't make him happy the pain worsens.

-line break-

_Kita's Texts _ **Nekozawa's texts**

** R u comin outside soon? Ur Oyaji left already**

_ I'm grabbing food_

** Grab it faster. We r late**

_ Sorry_

_-_line break-

When I got in the limo Ume-chan laughed at what I was wearing.

"What's wrong? You've seen me in a damn kimono before," I panicked.

"You haven't brushed your hair yet or put on makeup to cover the bruises. Hurry up so I can help you bind that giant chest of yours," Ume-chan laughed. My face turned extremely red before I took the kimono off. He helped me bind my chest while I put makeup on.

"I look fine?" I asked with a deeper voice. Ume-chan nodded before pausing and staring at my eyes. Uh oh, I put the green contacts in to cover my purple Suoh eyes, right?

"Your eyes are looking extra green today," he smiled when we got out of the car. People tended to avoid him because he looked scary in his black cloak.

"Hey! It's our favorite person!" Hikaru called as he ran over. Some people like to use him for revenge.

"Senpai Hikozoa and Senpai Nekozawa," Karou started.

"Could you pretend to curse Tamaki again?" Hikaru grinned.

"Leave me outta this. I've gotta go compete with the damn Shadow King. I will be studying in the abandoned library if you need me Ume-chan," I mumbled.

"Hikozoa-senpai is so cute when he acts shy and tries to beat Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru fake-swooned into his brother. I made a gagging motion before walking

off.

-line break-

When I entered the library I heard someone else. I froze at the doorway, "Who's in here?" Kyoya peered out and sighed.

"Why are you here?" he glared.

I took out my reading glasses, "Because this is where I study. I made sure Ume-chan messed around here so people would stop visiting. You keep sticking around like a damn fly on stink."

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Kyoya asked thoughtfully. He pulled out a small black notebook and prepared to write in it.

'Oh since my Oyaji poked them with pieces of glass' was what I wanted to reply. Instead I shrugged, "Dunno, always have."

-line break-

By lunch time the test scores were posted. I shoved people out of the way and Kyoya and I studied the list.

"I got a better score than your sorry ass!" I yelled at Kyoya. Kyoya looked angry beyond belief and made his glasses reflect a glare.

"Impossible," he sighed. He looked so cute when he was disappointed. Wait, Kyoya, cute? No. What am I thinking? The crowd around us started murmuring and people gave others money.

"Better luck next time? Maybe we could study together and point out each other's weaknesses to improve ourselves?" I suggested. An audible gasp filled the corridor. I extended my hand to Kyoya's.

"Oh hell, why not?" Kyoya and I shook hands before going our separate ways.

-line break-

"It's going around school that you beat the Shadow King at that major test," Ume-chan laughed. I nodded and opened my bento. Even though Oyaji forced me to wear the kimono he never forced me to eat traditional Japanese food, but I loved it.

"Can you eat somewhere else so we can eat here?" Tamaki Suoh asked with a flip of his hair. He hadn't noticed me, which was great because I could feel my face heating up.

"Why should I?" Ume-chan glared. Tamaki started stuttering an excuse when I interrupted.

"Suoh," I dragged the name on like it was laced with poison, "there is plenty room at the table for you and your friends. Leave Ume-chan and I alone." When he finally noticed me he also noticed what I was eating.

"You poor child!" Tamaki yelled exasperatedly "you have to eat this food instead of our wonderful lunch food?" Most of the cafeteria was staring now.

"I don't prefer to waste money on expensive food. I prepare a bento for mysekf every morning. It's a choice you moron. Now go sit down before I let Ume-chan curse you," I snapped. Tamaki shrunk back and sat down.

"Mommy! That mean boy just yelled at me!" Tamaki pouted to Kyoya. Mommy? I started chuckling.

"Something funny Hikozoa?" Kyoya glared over at me. I shook my head before I continued eating.

-line break-

"Get back here with that! It's dangerous!" Ume-chan yelled to Karou.

"Catch Hikaru!" he yelled to his twin. The twins had stolen something of Ume-chan's and he was not in the mood to deal with their stupidity today. I gave him a signal to prove I would beat them to the host club room. When I slammed into the room I fell onto Mori-Senpai.

"Mori-Senpai! I am so sorry," I flushed.

"Mmm," he replied and lifted me to my feet.

"Why are you running in here?" Kyoya glanced up from his laptop.

"Twins," I muttered breathlessly. The twins had run through just as I mentioned them. They had tossed an expensive looking vial when I ran to catch it. I caught it, but Hikaru had bumped into me and I slammed into a table.

"Uh oh!" Hikaru yelled when we heard glass shatter.

"You will be paying for that," Kyoya walked over and investigated, "that tea set was $70,000."

I sucked in air,"That much? I can't pay for that though."

"Not my problem," Kyoya smirked.

"Yuuki-kun! You gotta go! Your Oyaji will be home soon and he'll punish you if you aren't back in time!" Ume-chan huffed. I handed him his vial before turning back to Kyoya.

"I will figure out something," I frowned. Ume-chan guarded an empty room while I changed into the kimono.


	2. Kyoya: My Hero

"How bad did he punish you yesterday?" Ume-chan asked the next morning in the limo.

"Not too bad," I lied. I had been burned severely last night and had several large bruises. I made sure to cover them all up before I got in the car with Ume.

"What happened to you?" Kyoya asked when he found me sitting in the host room.

"Rough night," I winced as speaking the few words felt like I was digging a knife into my side.

"You can start working as a host to pay off your dept!" Honey-Senpai grinned.

"We can't have a host like him here," Tamaki whined.

"Why not?" I groaned as the words escaped.

"You are not in the correct physical condition," Tamaki shrugged. Was it that easy to tell?

"Listen, Hikozoa, we aren't friends and even I can notice you're in pain. I'll ask you one more time. What the hell happened to you?" Kyoya walked over to me and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Just a beating," I mumbled. The hosts looked taken back.

"You get beaten?" Honey-Senpai asked with tears welling up in his eyes. I nodded.

"I'm leaving now," I muttered. I stood up and left. I walked as quickly as I could to find Ume-Chan and eat lunch with him. I really needed him. Not only because he was sharing his lunch with me, but he can always make me feel better.

* * *

"What did you want to get to eat?" Ume asked as we waited in the lunch line.

"Anything's fine," I huffed. Ume got the seafood platter. It had crab, lobster, sushi, and some other things on it. When Ume was ordering the platter he asked them to split it in half.

"They were so generous when I told them I would be sharing with you. They pretty much gave us two orders but only charged me for one," Ume smiled. The hosts sat down by us shortly after we got our food. I noticed Haruhi staring at my dish.

"Want some?" I asked. She contemplated my offer before shaking her head.

"It's your dish. That would be rude," Haruhi stared at the food.

"Nonsense," I moved closer to her seat and pushed the plate in front of her. My stomach couldn't really handle eating a lot of food at this point.

"You screwed up," a voice said from behind me. I looked up and saw a buff third year standing behind me. His hair was messy and brown, and his eyes were almost red.

"What did I do?" I asked. I was looking up at the voice when I added, "Senpai Hatashi."

"It's been going around the school that you'll be working in the host club," he glared down at me.

"Only a possibility, Senpai," I stuttered.

"Well, my girlfriend won't stop talking about how cute and shy you are. She's already talked about making damn reservations at the club to be entertained by you," his face was getting redder as he got angrier.

"I apologize. Won't be a damn host anyways," I inclined my head.

"Well, that's not fuqqing good enough," he replied. In a matter of seconds he had grabbed my left arm. He was pushing forcefully on my burns and bruises, although he didn't realize it. I cried out in pain as he dragged me, by my arm, over the chair I was sitting in.

"Looks like he's a wimp," Juak, another third year, replied.

"Please put me down," I whispered. I had tears in my eyes and I could feel my fresh wounds starting to bleed again. Hatashi started to notice I was bleeding.

"Why is your arm wet?" he let go in disgust. My entire left sleeve was soaked in blood. Hatashi's hand had red on it too. I fell to the ground and whimpered in pain.

"Yuuki-Kun! Are you okay?" Ume rushed over to me and lifted me into his arms.

"Big mistake," Mori-Senpai grabbed onto Hatashi's shoulders. He whispered something to Ume before Ume took off running.

"Are you okay?" Ume asked as he set me down in a host changing room.

"No," I sputtered. Ume had begun taking my jacket and shirt off.

"There's so much blood," Ume shook. He threw his cloak off and ran to the first aid kit.

"Your cloak," I croaked. Ume started cleaning off my arm and bandaging my other wounds.

"You're more important right now," Ume shook his head.

"Is Hikozoa-Senpai alright?" the twins barged into the room. Within a split second Ume threw his cloak over me.

"Is he alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Get out," Ume growled. He had pulled me into his arms and started applying bandages on me under the cloak.

"Who are you to boss us around?" Kaoru glared.

"I'm your Senpai Nekozawa, that's who," he glared back. They gasped before running out.

"We brought you a hoodie!" Honey smiled. Ume helped me put on the hoodie, and I dug my fingers into Ume's hair. He lifted me up and put the cloak around the both of us.

"Thank you both. We'll be leaving now," Ume inclined his head before walking to the classroom he used for, well, everything. Ume grabbed a second cloak, lighter than his, and draped it around my shoulders. "I will be letting our teachers know we won't be attending class. Get some rest," Ume smiled lightly. The candles in the room left a pleasant smell that let my drift off to sleep.

-line break- 

Within a matter of hours Mori and Honey had remembered me. We grew up together and used to be best friends. When my mother died I had to move, erase all history of my existence, and leave every friend I made behind. It would be more troublesome for them to know who I am then I thought it would be.

-line break-

That night, Oyaji and I got into a really bad fight. It started out with a normal dinner.

"How was work?" I asked. I knew he had barely worked. He worked at a bar and mostly drank instead of serving. He nodded and scarfed down his food. With a knock at the door he stood up and went to answer it.

"Hello, is Yuuki here?" Honey-Senpai asked. When he peered in the door he saw me, the look of pain and panic on my face.

"Yuuki, you little whore. Have you been sleeping around with these boys?" Oyaji yelled at me.

"We must have the wrong house," Mori muttered. As he closed the door I froze on the spot.

"How dare you go behind my back and do such a shitty thing!" Oyaji screamed.

"I didn't even know those boys," I argued back weakly.

An hour later and I was so beaten and bloodied I was surprised I was alive.

"I'm disowning you. Leave my house," Oyaji glared. He then turned on the television and downed some beer. I limped to my room and grabbed my bag and cell phone. When I snuck past him to open the door he slammed the bottle down. I hurried out the door and closed it.

"Worthless," I coughed. I was limping towards Ume-chan's house when I heard a car stop next to me.

"Excuse me, Miss, do you need a ride somewhere?" the voice asked. So familiar. I turned and faced Kyoya. I hope he doesn't recognize me. "Please get in the car, you need some medical attention," Kyoya begged. I tried to limp towards the car but fell over.

"Kita, you better get your ass back to the house right now!" Oyaji screamed.

"Help me," I croaked. Kyoya must have sensed that the voice belonged to who had hurt me. He had gotten out of the car, picked me up, and placed me gently in his lap.

"Drive," Kyoya ordered.

"Where are we going?" the driver asked.

"Take her back to our residence first," Kyoya ordered. He looked down at me and moved my hair out of my face. I flinched. There was a large cut down my face, bruises all over, and new burn marks.


	3. Visitors

When I woke up I could hear yelling.

"We can't let her go back to her home!" Kyoya yelled.

His father yelled back, "I don't want a commoner staying at our home."

"She goes to my school," Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya will have her be his new maid," his mother suggested, "he does need a new one."

* * *

**Kita I'm worried. U haven't texted me in a month. Last I heard u didn't need me getting u. What happened?**

****_I was beaten really badly and disowned. Kyoya took me in and his father sent people to gather my items. They said you could come visit me if you would like to._

__After the school day was over, Kyoya opened my door with an angry look on his face. "You have a visitor," he grumbled.

"Ume-chan," I smiled. I tried to sit up but failed. He quickly closed the blinds before taking his cloak off.

"Don't push yourself Kita-san," he ordered. Kyoya gagged before leaving.

"Try not to close the door," he groaned.

"I missed you Ume," I sighed. Ume pulled me into a hug and gripped me tightly.

"I cannot believe you're going to be a maid for him. The thought disgusts me," Ume crinkled his nose. All of a sudden we could hear yelling.

"Not all of you at once! She has enough visitors!" Kyoya yelled.

"Kita-kun," Mitsukuni peered in with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" The older, small boy ran over and jumped in my lap. Ume had moved off of my lap at sat next to me.

"Taka-Senpai, could you please sit me up. I'm struggling to," I pouted.

"This is my fault," Takashi frowned as he sat me up.

"It's fine. You two didn't know that Oyaji would react so badly to me having people come over," I mustered a fake smile.

"You were told not to smile because it hurts your bruised ribs," Kyoya scolded.

"I heard there was a lovely lady in here," Tamaki entered the room.

"Senpai please don't make a fool of yourself," Haruhi groaned.

"Is this girl wearing Mommy's clothing?" Tamaki gasped.

"Taking a liking for your soon-to-be new maid, Kyoya?" Hikaru mused.

"Shut your damn mouth," Kyoya glared.

"Uh oh _Mommy_ is mad now," Kaoru laughed.

"Would it be possible for Mr. Ootori to grab some of my clothing at my house?" I asked as Kyoya's shirt fell off my shoulders for what felt like the thousandth time.

"How can a girl with such large breasts have such tiny shoulders?" Ume joked.

"You are such an arse," I smacked Ume. The small activity made me feel weak. I slouched against Takashi, whom was sitting behind me to hold me up.

"How do you know Mori, Honey, and Nekosawa?" Kyoya questioned. I was about to answer when I noticed everyone's eyes on my chest.

"If everyone could stop staring at my chest that would be great. Childhood friends from different times," I shrugged.

Hikaru's face reddened, "Sorry, but could Kaoru and I take your measurements?"

"You have the figure Mother has been searching for. Slim with a large chest," Kaoru added.

"She'll pay you," Hikaru smiled.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

* * *

A week later and I could stand perfectly well. I had a cute maid uniform with long sleeves. I was cooking breakfast with two older maids when Mr. Ootori called for me.

"You wanted to talk to me Sir?" I opened the door to his office.

"I cannot find any background information on you. I have been searching for the past month. You simply don't exist," he frowned. I tugged on my sleeve.

"That's because I don't. Not under this name," I whispered.

"I was wondering how you got Kyoya and Tamaki to trust you so quickly. Normally they are both cautious. How did you do it?" he questioned me.

"They knew me before this all happened. They might not remember me, but they do," I shrugged.

"You may leave now," Mr. Ootori sighed.

* * *

The people of the house knew I attended the school as a boy and would help me. A couple of the maids would help me bind my chest every morning.

"Thank you all! Have a great day!" I waved as I ran out the door to Ume-Chan's waiting limo.

"Your chest is bound so efficiently now that you're staying here!" Ume joked.

* * *

Every host, besides Kyoya and Tamaki, knew I was a girl. They figured it out fairly quickly.

"Would you like to come to our house for the weekend?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya looked at me sideways.

"Please tell me you aren't going through with this," Kyoya sighed. Every host member, and myself as Kita, were going to the Hitachiin house today. The others were there to have fun. I was playing dress-up with their mother.

"Kita-San!" Yuzu-san called me, "I am so happy to have you with us!" I was separated from the hosts the second I was at the front door.

"Will I be able to keep the clothing you make me?" I asked.

"Absolutely! They will be designed for your body and your body alone," Yuzu smiled.


	4. No Longer a Secret

I made $10,000 in just one day of modeling for Yuzu-san. It's a shame all of it is going to Kyoya. At least I get to keep the clothing. I walked down into the twins' gaming room and handed Kyoya the money. I noticed all of the boys staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You look amazing," Hikaru smiled. Kaoru rested a hand on my shoulder and nodded eagerly.

"I'm just wearing a purple dress," I shrugged.

"Your purple eyes highlight it perfectly!" Mitsukuni grinned. I froze.

"Since when have your eyes been purple?" Kyoya asked. It seemed like he thought he knew everything.

"I forgot that my contacts were taken away," I whispered. I gently pressed my palms against my eyes.

"Here," Takashi handed me a mirror. I opened my eyes and glanced. I was happy that my eyes were lighter looking than Tamaki's. Although our father has brown hair and brown eyes, both of our mothers had different shades of purple eyes and shades of blonde hair.

"Kyoya, hand me your cellphone," I ordered. He obeyed immediately handing me his phone. I walked out of the room and called Mr. Ootori.

"What do you want Kyoya? This better be damn important," Mr. Ootori barked down the phone.

"Kita Yuuki is Kita Suoh. That's why you can't find any information on her," I stated in a deep voice.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"An anonymous tip. Be happy to find out," I growled down the phone. After I hung up, I handed Kyoya his phone.

"What did you need with my phone?" Kyoya asked.

"I couldn't find mine," I shrugged.

-line break-

Within ten minutes, Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh had appeared at the Hitachiin residence. Mr. Suoh slammed the door of the gaming den open and huffed a couple of breaths.

"Kita? My dear little girl! I thought you died with your mother!" Suoh collapsed to the ground.

"Dad? What's wrong? Why are you acting like Kita is your daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"I have a secret. One that four people in this room know. Taka-Kun and Mitsuki-Kun figured it out on their own, but I called Mr. Ootori," I looked at my feet. Mr. Ootori had taken a seat, obviously he was curious to hear what I have to say. The twins helped my real father into a chair before they sat on the ground. "I decided to call Mr. Ootori and tell him who I really am. Two days ago, I overheard him asking his police force if they had found the Suoh daughter yet. When I continued listening I found out that Mr. Suoh has had an investigation to find me ever since he found out my mother died," I whispered.

"I have a sister!" Tamaki stood up and danced around the room. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Why are you two the same age?" Haruhi asked, thinking out loud.

"Dad heard my mom wanted to get pregnant so he donated to her. This was after Tamaki's mother was pregnant with him. She agreed to let Dad donate to his ex fiancé," I mumbled. That was a complete lie. He was married to my mom like Grandma wanted but he got with Tamaki's mom when mine fell ill.

"That means we can marry the Suoh and Ootori family!" Mitsukuni cheered. His cheering was followed by an awkward silence and three blushing teens.

"I will not allow Mommy to marry my younger sister!" Tamaki hid me behind him. I rested a hand on his arm.

"If Papa wants that, then he will get what he wants," I buried my face into his back.

"Papa, will you really do this?" Tamaki got tears in his eyes.

"It's what your grandmother wants," Papa sighed.

"It will bring both families profit," Mr. Ootori smiled, "I already know she would make a good wife."

"What if we want to marry her," Hikaru argued.

"She is a wonderful model," Yuzu-san interrupted.

"My bride," Takashi huffed.

"I wanna marry Kita!" Mitsukuni raised his hand.

"What about what I want?" I whispered into Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki straightened and put me in front of him.

"I will make sure you marry whomever you want! As long as it's not my Haruhi," Tamaki smiled and squeezed me tightly. Everyone in the room stopped bickering.

"Your sibling love is already showing. It's cute how protective you are over her this quickly," Haruhi sighed dreamily.

"Maybe you should start dating Nekozawa," Kyoya suggested.

"Not that weird guy," Tamaki flinched.

"That weird guy has rescued me several times, bought me the guys' school uniform, he fed me, and he covered my bruises," I pushed him off of me.

"What do you mean the guys' school uniform?" Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

I put my glasses on and cleared my throat, "I got a better score than your sorry..."

Kyoya's eyes widened, "Yuuki Hitozoa?" I nodded. His face got red and he started muttering, "A girl beat my test scores several times."

"Can we go home Kyoya?" I begged.

"You don't want to live with us?" Tamaki asked with tears in his eyes.

"Let's start our life together now," Papa smiled.

-line break-

Papa put me in a room next to Tamaki. Our rooms were connected by a bead door. It had only been three hours after I told them I was a Suoh. No blood test was needed because I had my birth certificate and looked exactly like him, besides my blonde hair being a little darker and more red.

"There's a strange boy at the door," Grandma Shizue called up to me. I ran downstairs and saw Umehito.

"Ume-Chan!" I grinned. I ran to him and jumped to his open arms.

"Kita-Kun, I would love to go somewhere darker where I could take my cloak off," Ume smiled.

"Who is this boy?" Grandma Shizue asked. I turned to face her and smiled.

"He's the boy I told you about," I fake swooned into Ume.

"I want to see how attractive he really is," Grandma said with a wink. I lead Ume to my room and closed the blinds.I turned a lamp on and dimmed it until there was barely any light in the room. Then I lit several candles.

"I guess I can take this off now," Ume slipped the cloak off and shuttered.

"He is utterly cute," Grandma smiled.

"I think I love him," I joked as he draped his arms around my waist.

"He has been taking care of you and loving you," Grandma winked. When Grandma left and closed the door Ume pulled me closer to him.

"Do you really love me?" Ume blushed into my hair.

"Uhm," I shrugged. I could feel and hear his heart pounding. He was breathing deeply before smiling.

"I've been hoping you would say that," Ume pushed me against the wall. Did he even hear what I just said?

"Why?" I asked. My hands were shaking as I pushed myself closer to him.

"I love you more than darkness," Ume breathed into my hair.

"That much?" I asked. Ume pulled my chin up to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I want to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ume asked. I pushed myself onto my tip-toes and pulled him forward.

"Sure?" At that moment he tried to kissed me. Tamaki had chosen that moment to barge into my room and turn on my lights.

"It burns!" Ume yelled before diving under my bed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really Onii-Tan."

"Did I hear yelling?" Grandma asked. "What happened? Where is that attractive

young man?" Grandma looked around.

"I'm under the bed, and I asked Kita to be my girlfriend," Ume called out. Grandma looked very happy and dragged the boy out from under the bed.

"We will celebrate tonight!" Grandma smiled. At that moment Papa interfered.

"Tonight we are preparing for Kita to attend Ouran as a girl," Papa sighed. Every teacher had learned my true identity and I would be resuming schooling as a girl. Yuzu-San made me a uniform to wear, with Papa's permission. The dress mirrored the boys' uniforms except it was a short dress.

"I'll meet you at that place in the morning," Ume smiled. He planted a small kiss on my forehead then ran out.


	5. A Girl Host

"Good morning sleepy head!" Tamaki ran into my room. When he pulled my blinds open I groaned.

"You are too preppy for this early in the morning," I groaned.

"I want to see how you look in the uniform!" Tamaki ripped the sheets back and pulled me to my feet. I walked downstairs behind Onii-Chan.

"Look at my granddaughter looking beautiful in the uniform Mrs. Hitachiin made," Grandma sighed deeply. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over and doing the same for Papa.

"Good morning," I smiled. I sat down and looked at the glorious breakfast. Every kind of muffin was sprawled across the table. The toasts and bagels were by every cream cheese spread you could think of. I marveled at the food before grabbing a bagel and some salmon spread.

"Would you look at the time!" Tamaki gasped and stood up, "we're going to be late at this rate!" I finished my bagel and stood up. Tamaki started to pull me when Papa spoke up.

"Wait, Kita, here's your bento and a drink for on the way to school. A frozen hot cocoa with a chocolate stick inside of it," Papa hugged me tightly before ushering me out the door.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked when we sat in the limo. I breathed in and smelt a flowery scent.

I nodded, "This flower scent is wonderful." Tamaki sniffed and looked confused. Then he leaned towards me and inhaled deeply.

"That delicious flower scent is coming off of you," Tamaki smiled and took a deep breath in, "you're going to get many boys and girls fawning over you today." We pulled up to the school gates.

"That's impossible," I laughed. I noticed a crowd pointing at our light purple limo. When Tamaki got out I could hear whispers. He offered me his hand. I took a deep breath and took it.

"Look! The rumors are true!" a girl screamed.

"She's so pretty! As expected from a Suoh!" a boy hollered. In an instant I was surrounded by girls and boys. They were all asking me questions and poking and prodding at me. I took out my phone and texted Ume.

Sorry I can't make it. I'm surrounded by people.

It's fine. I'm surrounded by girls. Left cloak at home.

"Suoh-Senpai! Is it true you're Yuuki Hikozoa?" a girl grabbed my arm. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. How did she know? The crowd when silent waiting for my answer. Only teachers were supposed to know.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered. The girls let out a scream.

"Kawaii!" echoed throughout the pillars.

"Can I walk you to class?" a boy asked.

"Outta the way!" Mitskuni called. He pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hi," Takashi blushed. He bent down and lifted Mitsukuni onto his shoulders before picking me up and carrying me bridal style. He took long strides away from the crowd. It took a minute for them to realize what was happening before they started running after us.

"Put me down, I can run," I ordered. Taka-Kun shook his head no. He began running and flung himself into the abandoned library.

"Finally you grabbed her," Kyoya glared. When Taka put me down I smiled.

"Thank you Taka-Senpai," I bowed lightly, "now what is this all about?"

"I figured you would be surrounded since you're the hot, new protegee, so I sent Mori-Senpai to rescue you," Kyoya shrugged. The bell rang for first period.

"Our first period is on the other side of the school!" I froze. I grabbed Kyoya's hand and took off running to first hour. We had just taken a seat when the announcements started. I had taken my seat in front of Hatashi.

"Hey, listen, I am really sorry about before. If I had known you were a girl," he whispered in my ear. Kyoya looked at me, and I could tell he was angry. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged. All of my classes were filled with whispers. When the lunch bell rang I just about jolted out of my seat.

"Let's go before they crowd you again," Kyoya took my hand and began pulling me away. I grabbed my lunch from in my desk and we quickly escaped the classroom. When we sat down I saw Ume.

"Ume-Chan!" I ran over to the table. Kyoya took my bento for me.

"Kita-Kun! Come here!" Ume jumped up and opened his arms. I jumped into his arms and he picked me up and spun me around. The entire cafeteria was staring and whispering. We were laughing and sat down. Kyoya passed me my bento.

"Why do you have two bento boxes?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I made one for Haruhi," I smiled as I passed the bento to her.

"Thank you Kita-Senpai," Haruhi smiled. Her cheeks had a giant blush. She dug into the bento.

"Ex-excuse me. Kita-Senpai," a girl tapped my shoulder. When I turned to look at her I noticed her extremely red face.

"Oh! Yes?" I smiled.

"Are you going to be a host? Please say yes! I know so many people that want to start making reservations now if you say yes," the girl pulled on her hair. I looked at Kyoya. He smirked, calculated some numbers, and nodded eagerly.

"Of course. Reservations can be made with Kyoya," I grinned.

"Did you hear that?" a girl shouted, "we can make reservations at the host club to be with Kita Suoh!"

-line break-

"Over 300 reservations for Kita? Already?" Tamaki panicked.

"Don't worry Onii-Tan," I smiled. It turns out that hosting came as easy to me as it did to Tamaki. I didn't have a period of time where I didn't have guests.

"Have a great day!" we called out to our last guests.

"We made a wonderful amount of profits today," Kyoya smiled.

"Have you noticed Kyoya?" Hikaru began a question. "I have!" Karou nodded thoughtfully.

"I what?" Kyoya asked with a haughty voice. His glasses glazed over

"You're so much nicer with Kita being around," Kaoru shrugged.

"And you smile a lot," Hikaru added.

"I do not," Kyoya flushed.

"You also blush a lot!" Mitsukuni added. I started laughing. Kyoya's face turned a nice shade of red. When he thought I wasn't looking he smacked the Hitachiin twins.

"Awh the Shadow King is falling for the Bubble Queen!" Kaoru teased. Dodging the next smack from Kyoya.

"Bubble Queen?" I asked curiously. Tamaki laughed a little.

"You think she's bubbly? She should be called the Dark Queen," Tamaki laughed.

"Or the Shadow Queen?" Hikaru's eyebrows shot up.

"No," Takashi glared.

"Mori-Senpai, do you like Kita-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Everyone in the host club likes Kita-Kun!" Mitsukuni smiled. He grabbed on to my dress and climbed up. He rested his head on mine and sighed pleasantly.

"Mitsu-Kun you're so sweet," I smiled.

"On another note," Kyoya said, "Kita are you going to attend the party this Saturday as a host?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smiled.

"On one condition," Tamaki started.

"What's that boss?" Hikaru asked.

"I get to dance with Kita whenever I want to," Tamaki pouted.

"Onii-Tan we can dance together at home," I giggled.

"It's not the same," Tamaki shook his head.


	6. An Eventful Night

"This dress looks lovely on you," Haruhi smiled.

"Thank you," I flushed a little. The dress was short and blue with a black top. Haruhi was wearing a tan tuxedo with a pink tie. "I wish I could wear a tux with you," I joked.

"Well I think you'd disappoint a few boys, but you'd gather more girl interests," Haruhi laughed. We stayed in the changing room a little longer.

"I'm nervous," I whispered.

"You'll be perfectly fine," she assured me. I grabbed her hand and we opened the curtain together. Kyoya was in a dark red suit with a silver tie. Hikaru was in a light brown suit with a deep purple tie; meanwhile, Kaoru was wearing a dark brown suit with a lavender tie. Takashi was wearing a navy suit with a light blue tie, and Mitsukuni wore reversed colors. When I found Tamaki, he was wearing a typical black tuxedo and a bright blue tie.

"I figured you and I should match," Tamaki smiled when he looked at me. I walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Shall we make our way down to the guests?" Kyoya glared. I ran over to Kyoya and draped my arms around his neck.

"Cheer up Mister Grumpy!" I laughed. Kyoya flushed and pushed me off of him. We walked down the stairs in pairs. The twins were together, as were Takashi and Mitsukuni, 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' followed. Last in line Haruhi and I were together.

"Here they come!" a girl squealed. More girls started squealing. I flinched.

"Why are girls so squealish?" I shivered.

"I could ask the same question," Haruhi shrugged. The majority of the dance I was with customers. We would dance and talk and laugh.

"Pardon me, but my dance time is now," Tamaki interrupted. We continued dancing through three songs when I stopped.

"I think we need to go back to our customers Onii-Tan," I huffed.

"Too bad," Tamaki tried to catch his breath. We laughed.

"K-Kita-San," a boy tapped my shoulder. I froze. Why does he keep trying to pester me? Hatashi smiled politely.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?" I asked coldly. He frowned lightly.

"She decided that she likes girls. Because she likes you, and I think I like you too," Hatashi smiled flirtatiously. We started dancing together. He tried to pull us closer together, but I refused to dance close to him.

"It's time for my next customer," I stopped when the song stopped.

"No. We are going to keep dancing," Hatashi pleaded. I shook my head. When he tried to grab me Takashi slapped his hand away. Without any conversation, Takashi began dancing with me. The dance was tight, fast, and upbeat. We were hot by the end of it.

"Let's go get a drink," Takashi smiled. I agreed. We sat at an empty table. I was about to take a drink when he took it from me. "Someone put alcohol in it," his face turned red with anger. He grabbed the punch bowl and dumped it out into a drain. The entire room seemed to freeze.

"Why did you dump the punch out?" Kyoya slid up. Takashi whispered into his ear. Kyoya sighed, "If you drank any of the punch please be sure you do not drive tonight. Someone thought it would be fun to pour alcohol into the punch."

"My parents will kill me if they find out I was drinking!" a girl started crying. I was by her side before any other host could get to her.

"You'll be alright," I whispered to her. I gave her a tight hug and she sniffled. "If any girls are worried about their parents finding out they accidentally were drinking tonight, would you please follow me." I announced to the entire room.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya whispered.

"I know how to get the smell of alcohol off of your breath and clothing," I whispered back. I lead, what seemed like, every girl to an abandoned room. I gave every girl multiple mints and sprayed a mixture of water, coconut oil, and perfume on each of them.

"I don't smell like alcohol!" a girl smiled. A new punch bowl had been set out with Mitsukuni watching over it. The poor boy twisted his ankle earlier. 

-line break- 

"It's now time that we announce are Queen and King for the night!" Tamaki smiled happily.

"You all have been voting," Hikaru began.

"And we've counted the votes!" Kaoru finished.

"It's time to read the name of the Host Club's Queen," Haruhi smiled.

"This years King is," I paused, "Kyoya Ootori!" There was a lot of clapping.

"Shall the King tell us who his Queen is?" Mitsukuni ran over to Kyoya and handed him a manella envelope. When Kyoya opened it he had a look of shock on his face. He quickly covered it.

"The host Queen is Kita Suoh," Kyoya blushed. I slowly walked over to Kyoya. He had a small crown put on his head. I had a more femine, tiara-like, crown placed on my head. I was about to walk over to Kyoya when someone dumped red punch all down my dress. The person was wearing a mask and ran off.

"Are you okay?" everyone started panicking.

"I'm fine. Just a little wet," I shivered. Kyoya walked over to me and was thinking of placing his jacket on my shoulders when Haruhi beat him to it.

"Let's go get you changed Senpai," Haruhi ushered me to a nearby room with extra clothing in case something happened. "The twins had this made for you in case anything occurred," Haruhi smiled.

"It matches Kyoya's suit!" I gasped. It was a long blood red dress with black fringe. Haruhi left the room so I could change. I felt terrible that my dress had been ruined.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya walked in. He reddened in the face and turned away. My dress had only been over my waist. "Sorry!" Kyoya muttered.

"I'm still a little cold. And my legs are sticky," I shrugged. Kyoya opened his eyes and smiled. He walked around a corner in the room and retired with some towelettes.

"You look great. I can see what the twins had planned," Kyoya laughed. He lifted me up and sat me on a table and began to wipe my legs off.

"Y-you don't have to," I stuttered. My face felt hot as he lifted my dress and set it above my knees. Within minutes Kyoya had my legs sticky free. He offered me his hand and helped me off of the table. "Thanks," I felt my face getting hot again.

"You're welcome. Let's go back out there," Kyoya pulled me to his side quickly. I let out a small gasp when he did.

"It looks like the Shadow King and Queen have returned!" Kaoru grinned.

"And they're wearing matching clothes now!" Hikaru smirked.

"How about they dance now?" Mitsukuni smiled. Kyoya offered me his hand. He guided me down the stairs and placed one hand around my waist and the other grabbed my hand. We danced through an entire song before other couples began dancing.

"It's getting colder out," I looked up to the sky. It wasn't dark but more of a grey color. Kyoya took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders.

"It might rain. I don't want you getting colder," Kyoya whispered. He guided me away from the dance floor as the song ended.

"Kyoya-Senpai! It's starting to rain!" Hikaru yelled. It started pouring immediately after. Everyone took off running to their limos. The party ended early.

"All hosts to the Suoh house!" Tamaki yelled. I was dragged off towards Kyoya's limo as Haruhi was dragged towards Tamaki's. I felt my phone go off and pulled it out.

We need to break up

Oh. Okay

I could feel my face fall into a frown. Kyoya grabbed me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. I chewed on my lip in an effort to keep tears from spilling out. We had been best friends for so long.

"I think I want to take a nap," I whispered. My voice seemed weak. Kyoya pulled me closer into his chest.


	7. A Filler?

AN: I clearly like Kyoya the most... I think. Depending on if someone says something in the reviews, I'll probably just pair Kyoya with Kita c: Sorry this chapter is short .

When I woke up I was in short pajama shorts and a hoodie, curled up against Kyoya still.

"Tamaki that cute boy Kita's friends with is here," Grandma peered into the basement gaming area we were at. My eyes felt heavy when I lifted them.

"Hey Kita?" Nekozawa rubbed his neck, "we're still best friends?" I bit down on my lip. I nodded. Kyoya's grip tightened on my waist. I sat up startled.

"Sorry, I noticed the tension," Kyoya whispered into my ear. I rested my face in his arm.

"Am I unwanted?" Nekozawa asked.

"Obviously you did something to upset her. Get out," Kyoya glared. I fell asleep again in Kyoya's hold.

-line break-

"Good morning," Kyoya whispered into my ear. I sat up as he placed his hand over my mouth, "they're still sleeping."

"Morning," I yawned. He pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled and pawed at his chest, like a kitty.

"You're so cute," Kyoya whispered again. His arms were still draped around my waist. I shivered against him. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not really. It's just that you shocked me," I giggled.

"Sorry about that," Kyoya laughed.

"Could you two keep it down over there?" Kaoru smirked.

"What have you two been doing while we were sleeping?" Hikaru grinned.

"When are we eating breakfast?" Haruhi stretched. I began my stretching as well when I remembered I was laying on top of Kyoya. I jolted off of him and fell over Mitsukuni onto Takashi.

"I caught the bride. Does that mean she's mine?" Takashi joked. We all started laughing. Our laughter woke up Tamaki and Mitsukuni.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing Onii-Tan," I smiled. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at my pink face. Mitsukuni didn't look too happy.

"Urgh," Mitsukuni growled. I grabbed the small boy and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled and curled closer into my arms. "Kita-Kun chose me," he turned and stuck his tongue out at the friends in the room.

-line break-

It was quiet as we all ate breakfast. Papa and Grandma had left for a business trip.

"How long will they be gone?" I asked.

Tamaki shrugged, "Anywhere from a couple of days to a month." My mouth gaped for a couple of seconds.

"That's a long time. And they've done that since you were little?" I asked. Tamaki nodded. I ran over to his chair and wrapped my arms around him. "Poor Onii-Tan! You and I will have to do something fun together. Summer vacation is only a week away. Let's do something together," I smiled.

"We wanna go too," Mitsukuni pouted.

"Maybe we could meet up after Onii-Tan and I spend some time alone together. We haven't gotten to know each other," I ruffled Mitsukuni's hair.


	8. MUST READ

Well, the website I had typed my story on sucks. All of the story is gone, and I am way too frustrated to try to type it again. I'm sorry for those of you that were intrigued in the story. Maybe, at some point, I'll find the inspiration to type it again. I'm very sorry to those of you that wanted to read it.


End file.
